The present invention relates to tray assemblies for juvenile chairs, and particularly to adjustable tray assemblies that include a quick-release mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable tray assembly that is manually releasable from a juvenile chair using either one or two hands.
Trays are traditionally used with juvenile chairs to provide a platform on which a caregiver can place items for a child such as food, toys, and so forth. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,807,928 to Cone and 5,527,090 to Cone. Caregivers, many times, must remove a tray from a juvenile chair while holding or watching a fussy infant or toddler. This is often difficult if two hands must be used to operate a chair-release mechanism provided under the tray.
According to the present invention, a tray assembly is provided for use with a seat having a seat back, a seat bottom, and arms. The tray assembly includes a tray and first and second latches adapted for engagement with the arms of the seat. Each latch is movable relative to the tray between a latched position in which the latch is adapted to engage the arms of the seat and an unlatched position in which the first latch is adapted to disengage the arms of the seat. The tray is formed to an upper surface, a lower surface, and walls extending from the lower surface and forming a cavity for receiving each latch therein. A rib is formed to extend from on or more of the walls and each latch is formed to include a slot for receiving the rib therein.
In preferred embodiments, each latch includes a mounting portion, a release handle coupled to the mounting portion, and teeth extending from the mounting portion adapted to be received within slots formed in an exterior surface of each arm of the seat. Each mounting portion includes a pin to mount the respective latch to the walls of the tray for pivoting movement relative to the tray. The tray assembly additionally includes springs extending from a floor portion of each latch and the lower surface of the tray to normally bias each latch toward the latched position so that the teeth extend into slots formed in the arms of the seat. Each tooth includes a tapered bottom surface for guiding the teeth into the slots of the arms of the seat as the tray is being inserted upon the seat.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.